


Lights, Camera- ...Mako?!?

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru is so confused and so happy, I dont know why I thought of this but I need to get it out, Kinks, M/M, Sugar spice and chemical Nagisa, Video Cameras, adorable ran/ren antics, hue huehue, masturabtion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a video camera captures the darkest, deepest truths... and a lot of horny Mako shenanigans. Obviously these sweet vids must be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera- ...Mako?!?

There was something so familiar and hilarious about this game that made Makoto sigh contentedly. It was a personal favorite for his younger siblings, so it made their task-at-hand even more "awesooooome!!", as they had put it earlier on in the day.

"Ehhhh, you need to let _me_ give big brother the kiss, Ren. You can't be the prince this time." Ran's petulant voice collided with Mako's train of thought, bringing him back to the situation at hand. The inevitable bickering of who would play which role. Makoto sighed once more, this time noticeably more irritable. But, he would continue this game, see it out until its dying breath when the twins collapsed from exhaustion despite their half-hearted, "No, brother, we could play all night..." pleas. 

"But Ran, you were the princess last time! You guys promised brother would save me!" Ren's voice complimented his sisters, both in its deep whine and its sheer adorableness. Despite how often they got caught up in indecisiveness over the littlest things, Makoto was sure his siblings loved each other as much as they loved him, and damn it all if Mako wasn't intensely fond of how cute the twins' games and efforts could be. "Besides, Nagi-chan didn't say who had to play what part, you're just cheating!" Ren piped up once more.

"Cheating??! I am no-" before the fiery girl could finish her protests, Makoto swooped in and perched one of his warm hands atop each of his siblings heads, rattling them gently.

"Now, now, you two. This is supposed to be the best homework that either of you have ever gotten, remember? That means no fighting." The eldest chastised softly, reveling in the way the twins immediately dropped their eyes and pursed their lips. It was so easy to get them to settle down, like rowdy puppies easily wooed into nap time. "Nagisa asked for a typical Princess-style movie, right? So for the sake of tonight, Ran can be the princess, but I can still 'save' Ren if we had in a different villain, right?" Two pairs of enchanted eyes locked onto his as he spoke, and the twins eagerly accepted his new cast list. 

"Fine, but brother had better kiss me next time!" Ren added in as one last defying act.

"Reeeen, boys don't even kiss other boys." The young sister countered, huffing her chest apparently swelling with pride at her own genius.

"What?! But Brother wouldn't mind kissing me! Or any boy!" 

Makoto was as amused by the argument as he was confused. Children debated the strangest things. "I'm telling you Ren, it wouldn't happen. The only boy Brother would ever, **ever** kiss would be Haru-chan, obviously."

"Well.. I guess that's true..." The younger siblings nodded their heads in mutual agreement. Makoto gaped at the two, completely baffled at where that conversation had gone.

"Ehh?!?"

  


After hours of costuming (taking countless dresses and suit jackets off of hangers, deciding they "just weren't right", and leaving them on the floor for Makoto to tend to later), scripting (Ran constantly adding in flowery words and a strangely mature vocabulary, whereas Ren kept rushing to the action scenes), and practicing (a pattern of ten minutes of line-reading, five minutes of actually rehearsing, and fifteen minutes of yelling over who said what line with not enough emotion), the Tachibana trope was ready to record. In the end, the villain that Makoto had suggested became their very own father, who conjured up a surprising amount of gusto and passion for his role. He would cackle maniacally as he swooped Ran up into his makeshift kidnapping net, and would execute his faux sword-fighting blocking perfectly as he and Ren dueled. Makoto was always so tickled when his parents took part in playtime like this -- he knew how much it meant to the needy puppies.

By the time bedtime arrived, the movie was complete. Makoto, the valiant prince, was beckoned from a faraway kingdom when he learned of the disappearance of the fair princess, Ran. Her most trusted and beloved knight, Ren, had been bested by the masked criminal as they shared in a heated display of foam swordsmanship. In the end, Prince Makoto found the ne'er-do-well's hideout, with the help of the knowledgeable knight, and had vanquished the evil-doer. The prince awoke his slumbering princess with true love's kiss (on the cheek, to appease the bitter knight), and they all lived happily ever after. Makoto's mother had volunteered to act as camera-woman, and had captured close-up emotional moments and panoramic action shots alike. All that was left for the hefty project was for Mako to edit the scenes together and add in flashy effects, per Nagisa's requests.

To be fair, Nagisa had given them very minimal instructions, and he probably had not intended to make it such a massive workload for the family, or for the brunette in particular. But, when the Tachibanas set their hearts on a job, they would surely do it well and with love. So, after spending all but an entire Saturday fake-fencing with his father and keeping his two bickering puppies from killing each other, Makoto was left alone in his room with his painfully bright laptop and countless hours of tidbit scenes. He was not quite computer savvy, and was struggling with the mere task of lowering the brightness on his high-tech computer. Drooping his shoulders at his own helplessness, Makoto settled on getting up and turning his room over-lights back on in favor of coming to terms with his own technological incapability. His attention faded every now and then as he perused his laptop's archives. It wasn't often that he explored his folders, but as he was tackling the challenge of saving, editing, and maneuvering the multitude of video files he kept running across random pictures and documents long-forgotten. Most of these photos were of him and his family from holidays passed, but every so often he came by low-quality snapshots of him and his dearest friend, Haruka. More often than not, these photos were of a young, awkward, gangly Makoto throwing up a 'peace sign' while Haru stood remotely close by, head facing a typical 45 degrees away from the lens of the camera. Regardless, the old pictures brought out a radiant smile from the adolescent that the overwhelming brightness of his laptop could not compare with. Tiny Haru is one of the cutest Haru's, Mako has accepted, and seeing him in miniature pea-coats or with amateur aquatic doodles was so undeniably precious that Makoto's chest surged with his own raw, emotion. 

Letting his thoughts trail to Haru was always dangerous. Makoto knew this well. But it was so rare that he allowed himself to indulge in his powerful desires. As soon as Haruka captivated his mind, Mako's head grew airy with blissful memories and his eyes lowered as giddy memories danced inside his head. The looks that Haru give him are so amazing and unique, maybe Mako doesn't mind all that much that Haru doesn't share those gorgeous eyes with the cold, unfeeling camera. The thought provoked a tiny, sarcastic chuckle, and Makoto settled further into his bed.

Scrolling further through an unnamed folder, Makoto rested on a particularly interesting photo of him and Haru sitting by the poolside. It had to have been taken late in their middle-school career, Mako guessed from the development of his own body and the shagginess of his drying hair. Speaking of developing bodies... Dang. Haru and Father Time obviously had some sort of deal-with-the-devil thing going on, because with every picture that got closer to the present Haruka Nanase grew to be an even more gorgeous creature. His prepubescent muscles and innocently dazzling eyes left Mako breathless, probably explaining why he looked so strained in the photo. His best friend was truly a sight. Had Makoto ever noticed the way Haru's legs had sprouted like stalks? The sheer length of the beautiful, ivory limbs in present-day Iwatobi would always leave Mako scrambling for composure as he stole heated glances during practices.

Having thoughts like these in regards to his best friend always left Makoto with a deep, crippling guilt, but no amount of pumping or jerking could seem to rid him of it. Maybe he didn't actually mind all that much.

  


_Several hours prior..._

  


"I know we cut it really close with the memory. Okay, okay, just- try to figure out how the memory card works by the time I get back." Makoto huffed out an exhausted puff before turning and leaving his bedroom, kitchen-bound and ridiculously thirsty.

"Hey, Ren, there's two slots here. Does that mean we have two memory cards?" Ran jabbed her little finger into the camera's compartment, feeling the two gaps. She eyed the lone memory card on the table curiously.

Ren looked up from his folded costume, inspecting the slots that Ran was probing. "Mm? Maybe?" He exerted a drop more force against one of the lines and another chip bounced out from its hiding spot. "Ah!" Ren pinched the card and stole it out.

"Ohh!! Now we can record even more, if we want! Bonus features, deleted scenes, all that stuff!" Ran jumped up and down with excitement, eager to continue her favorite story. Ren, however, eyed the second card dubiously. He grunted.

"No no, sis, I don't think that's a good idea..." he trailed off, looking around the room at the messes and the heaps of discarded fabrics.

Ran's excitement was snowballing, however, "Ah we have _got_ to tell Brother about this as soon as possible! We'll need more dresses, another set, probably some more lighting, an-" a tiny, clammy hand cupped the girl's mouth, effectively shutting her up. She glared at her brother.

"No, Ran! Didn't you see how tired Brother was? Him and Papa are both exhausted! We should just keep the card secret and let them deal with what we already have." Ren pleaded with his sister, whose eyes slowly lowered in acknowledgment. Ren dropped his hand.

"..Mm, you're right. They've done enough today. But we at least know what to do with the first card, right? Brother needed our help." Ran picked up the original card once more, sticking it into Makoto's laptop drive. A pop-up indicated success, and Ran was soon dragging the contents of the card to the desktop.

Ren, in the meantime, was busying himself by returning the second memory card to its rightful home, snug in the video camera that Nagisa had loaned him. "I don't want brother to find it, but I also don't want us to lose it, in case Nagi-chan needs it..." Ren looked around the room several times, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Ran was nearly finished transferring the files, and she stared at her brother quizzically.

"What are you even doing, Ren?"

"I figured we could just hide the camera until the morning, so brother doesn't find the second card. He might feel guilty about not filming more or something!" Ren pouted and began shoving the camera into a bundle of dirty laundry kicked into a lone corner, opposite Makoto's bed. Ran hobbled over and scrutinized the hiding spot.

"Hmm, but what if someone decides to do laundry before bed? Then they'll definitely find it!" Ran snagged the camera free from the clothes and scooched over to the bookshelf right next to the pile. She slid the device in-between two large textbooks that were standing upright, and put another book in front of the camera itself, effectively hiding it from view. "There. Much better." Ran declared proudly.

Ren glared at the shelf, and snatched the camera up once more. "Whaaat? This will never do. Brother would notice that instantly! Why don't we just take it back to our rooms for the night?" Ren fumbled with the heavy recorder in his hands as he spoke, jabbing a few buttons accidentally. 

Ran scoffed and pulled at the camera, almost freeing it from her brother's hands. "We can't do that! They'll ask what we're doing with it! We need to hide it in here and in the morning, when the can't find it, we'll just _happen_ to find it!" Ran successfully snatched the entire camera, wrestling it away from Ren.

"Ahhh, fine, but where then?" Ren admitted defeat and resumed searching the area for a suitable spot. Just as the two were scurrying around, distinctly heavy footsteps ascending stairs could be made out. The twins instantly shifted to panic mode. "Ah Ran, just put it somewhere already!"

Ran let out a hurried little "eep" before dropping to her knees and placing the camera on the bottom shelf of the book shelf, resting atop a random pile of novels. The two quickly returned to the laptop on the bed before Mako returned to the room.

"Ah, mom really does make the best barley tea. So? Did you two figure out how all the memory stuff works? Did we run out of space after all?" Makoto's spirits had obviously been refreshed by his kitchen trip, and plopped down on the tiny bed in-between his siblings. Ran had the laptop on her tiny legs, confirming that the data transfer had gone through. Makoto's eyes squinted in pride and admiration.

"Of course, Brother! All the clips are on your computer now, so you can edit them however you want. Whenever you finish, just drag it back onto the memory card's folder, and we'll take care of the rest tomorrow morning." Ran enthusiastically commanded her older brother, knowing his technological ignorance would give her wiggle room for getting away with their camera caper. "And just leave the card in your laptop, okay? That's super important."

"Eh? It is? ..mm, fair enough." Makoto quirked his head in minor confusion before brushing it off as yet another useless piece of computer knowledge. "Alright, then I can handle the rest. Go take your baths, you two. Mom already set it for you." He playfully pushed his siblings up and off his bed, shooing them away. They bid their good nights and closed the door behind them, turning off the bedroom light as they left.

"Phew. That was close. I hope Brother doesn't have any problems with the card, or he might go looking for the camera.." Ren let out a breath, waddling over towards the bathroom. Ran followed close.

"It'll all work out, I'm sure." Ran followed Ren away from Mako's room.

  


Thus, here Mako sat, slowly and lazily palming his groin through his flimsy pajama shorts, back up against the wall, laptop burning his thighs. Doing this sort of stuff on his bed was always a bad idea. Then again, so was the whole masturbating to a picture of your best friend circa 7th grade in general. Oh well. Makoto sighed and applied a bit more force, warming up the area, gripping his thigh tight with his other hand. He really didn't feel like having to sneak a laundry run this late at night, knowing how easily he could stain his bed topper. The laptop was also getting entirely too hot and so was the rest of him, so Mako carefully set the computer down on his pillow and slid down to the floor, sitting with his knees to his abs and his back against the side of his bed. He let his head fall back against the bed before resuming his diligent self-massage.

Without the bright image of half-naked, 11-year-old Haruka shoved in his eyes Mako was allowed a bit more imaginary freedom. His mind came back to the permanent images it had on file for current Haru, glistening in his jammers, hair damp and tamed. Even better, Makoto thought of Haru relaxing in his living room, a bottle of water against his lips, nothing but summer shorts on. Sexy, domestic Haru was always a potent threat for Mako's sanity. His hand pushed up and into his own boxers, fingers trailing softly against his skin. 

Both the twins and his parents were surely asleep by now, hopefully at least half as exhausted as Makoto had been before his trip down memory lane. He would have to keep quiet.

He quickly withdrew his hand and pushed down both his shorts and boxers, kicking them off and onto the floor. The slower he went, the more tantalizing he would be with himself and he couldn't risk it tonight. Just another job to get over with.

Mako let his right hand grip the base of his cock, experimentally sliding up to the tip. He shuddered at the simple feeling, relishing in how long it had been since he did this outside his shower. Tonight he'd go sans lotion, enjoying the unfamiliar dryness of just his rough hand. 

Squeezing his fingers into a tight ring around the head, Makoto dragged his wrist downward, peeling the skin down with it. He peered down through one eye at the inflamed head, plump and aching with how quickly he had gotten so hard. A puff of breath rushed past his lips, a tiny groan daunting and waiting deep in his throat. Mako grabbed the bottom of his shirt with his left hand and pulled it all the way up to his lips, crumpling the bottom and gritting it in between his teeth.

With a makeshift sound deterrent, Mako really got going. His index and middle fingers pressed firmly against the protruding vein running down the shaft. His eyelids quickly squeezed shut, letting mental visions dance across the blackness. A naked Haruka, stepping out of the bath, coming closer and closer to him, radiating heat. A flushed Haruka, gripping his shoulders as Mako sucked at his beautiful neck. A panting Haruka, making intense eye contact as he has a thick cock driving into him-

Mako was whining pitifully against his shirt, his legs kicking out and splaying out carelessly on the floor. He leaned his head back further and groaned deeply with a particularly punishing pump, and his hand instantly sped up to keep the momentum going. He fisted himself wrecklessly as his chest heaved with the labor of breathing through all of his hushed whines. His head shook back and forth lightly on the edge of the bed, eyebrows deeply furrowed in both concentration and pure lust.

The sinful, imaginary sight of Haru pumping his own cock just like Mako was threw the brunette off his rhythm with how powerfully erotic it was, and with a few more ragged jerks Makoto found a splatter of white drops drying against his abdomen. He kept lazily sliding his hand up and down the length as the sensation withdrew from him, until the post-coital sensitivity spike calmed itself. The image of Haru, sticky and messy and delicious, faded away in wisps as Mako reluctantly opened his eyes to the light of his bedroom.

He made easy work of the cleanup, and with determination at his side he had the movie mash-up finished within the hour. The thoughts of Haru in all his various outfits and positions never fully left Makoto, but the made themselves quiet enough to allow him some time to work. He was asleep by 2.

As he finally shut off his light and crawled back into the bed, nose scrunching at how warm his pillow had gotten from the computer, Makoto thought he heard a faint _ding_ as he was drifting off. With the shadows of sleep playing at his eyes, however, he ignored it and surrendered to his exhaustion.

  


"Eh? It's dead? I could have sworn I charged it before we started working on the memory card..." Makoto eyed the device quizzically as he shoved the memory card back into its rightful place. The morning had proven to be far more difficult than he would have appreciated, seeing as how he had managed to lose the video camera. Two hours and three minor panic attacks later, the twins had awoken and hurried into Mako's room, retrieving the camera from the spot they "knew they had left it in". Mako was still battling sleepiness and slight irritation, so he let the matter drop and buried the camcorder in his messenger bag. He slung it over his shoulder and rushed out the front door, bidding his whole family a quick 'farewell'. 

He climbed up the stone steps separating him from his friend, arriving at the front door and poking at the doorbell mercilessly. Awaiting an answer to the ringing that he knew would never come, Mako sighed to himself and let himself into the door, toeing off his shoes and pattering towards the bathroom. Haruka, to no surprise, was fully in his element -- literally. Makoto looked down at him through accusatory eyes, arms crossed, as Haru lurked in the bathwater. Bringing his lips up to the water's surface, Haru blew little bubbles in the general direction of the brunette. The action made Makoto's expression immediately soften, a full chuckle echoing through the tiny room.

After going through the age-old conversations of swimwear in bathtubs, fish for each meal of the day, and the sheer lack of time at their disposal, Makoto and Haruka found themselves jogging lightly towards the train station. As they sped onward, Mako couldn't help his eyes wandering over and landing on a pair of dangerously sapphire ones, staring straight ahead. How familiar their lives were together made Makoto's heart soar and tumble in the sky, and the smile that took over his face was so brilliant it stole Haru's attention away from the path ahead. Haru gawked at the boy curiously before 'tch'ing and swinging his head back to the front. Mako's smile grew marginally. 

The two made it onto their train swiftly and in the nick of time, locating two seats towards the back of the car nestled into a window. They occupied them quickly and settled into the journey. As Haru gazed out at the passing scenery, the warm smile never abandoned Mako's face.

  


"Oiiii! Haaaaru-chan! Maaaako-chan~!" A bright voiced beckoned the pair from a busy street. The voice belonged to a shaggy blonde head adorning a purple knit beanie, resting atop a bright pink jacketed torso. Beside him stood a sleek, dashing blazer/vest affair with a quaint red bow tie above it, and even higher so was a well-kept head of lovely purple hair.

"Ah, Haruka-Senpai, Makoto-senpai. Good to see you both." Rei politely greeted the two as they approached them, the four taking refuge from the hustle and bustle outside a chic cafe.

"Good afternoon, you two. We almost didn't make it! Thank goodness for that delay, though.." Makoto huffed to them. Haru mimicked Mako's greeting with a faint smile and nod of his head, keeping to himself on the matter. 

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan, did you get it done? Did you bring it?" Nagisa bounced up and down, swooping into the conversation like an eager hawk. His eyes landed on Mako's bag.

Mako began riffling through it, swinging it in front of him, "Mm, I did! My whole family got really into it and they all had a lot of fun with it, so I hope it's what you needed, Nagisa... Aha~ Here you go." Mako found the camcorder buried beneath his light cardigan, and handed the device to the blonde. Nagisa hugged the camera to his chest and beamed at Makoto.

"Thankyouthankyouthaaaankyou Mako-chan! This should work perfectly! You didn't run out of room?" Nagisa bubbled up excitedly like a tea pot, spilling out squeels of delight every so often as they spoke. Rei watched on, amused and dazed by the sheer brilliance of the boy's personality.

"Nope, but it was close! There was only like 2% left before I edited it all down." Makoto regaled to his friends, proud of his own technological feat. Haru noted his smug smile and smirked microscopically. Mako could be damn cute, sometimes.

"Wow! Really? Man, I've never filled up two cards." Nagisa looked down at the camera in awe, eager to see this lengthy footage. 

"Eh? Two?" The signature head tilt of confusion made a comeback as Makoto peered curiously at his friend, but before the conversation could continue a loud gurgle cut through the four boys like a knife, echoing even amidst the busy noise of the city. Three pairs of eyes landed on Haru.

The faintest of pink sprinkles fell on Haru's cheeks and nose as his friends gawked at him, before a warm sea of laughter poured out of the three. Haru simply grumbled and looked anywhere else, finding sudden interest in the stoplight down the street. 

Makoto was the first to speak, wiping tears from his eyes as he composed himself, "Ahh, perhaps we could grab some lunch in here? Haru and I had to rush through breakfast before our train." Rei and Nagisa quickly agreed with him, and Rei offered to go in with Mako to place their orders. Nagisa instructed Rei of all that he wanted, but nothing was necessary on Haru's end, as his lunchtime orders were fairly easy to guess, especially for Makoto. So, Haru and Nagisa made their way around the back of the cafe and found a suitable outdoor table for the four to enjoy.

"I cannot _wait_ to see what the Tachibana clan put together for me!" Nagisa chirped delightedly, laughing at his own excitement. Haru peeked at the camera unenthusiastically, unsure as to what exactly had transpired between Nagisa and Makoto. The blonde sensed Haru's questioning look and continued, "Mako-chan agreed to help me out with a project for my theatre class! I have to take a live-action drama and present it to my class with an essay on it and its classical archetypes. So, I figured, Mako-chan always tells me about how Ran-chan and Ren-kun loved to play the Princess and the Prince game, and that's a super classic story! So he offered to put it all together for me and everything." Nagisa clapped his hands in joy, flipping open the camera and immediately realizing it had died. Grumbling to himself, he ran inside to grab the charger from Makoto (who was still stuck in line with an indecisive Rei) and hurried back over to Haru. He located an outlet on the wall just a few tables down, plugged the camera in, and plopped down on the floor as it powered up. Scrolling through the first few files, Nagisa saw tidbits of cutesy sword fighting and dramatic speeches by an eloquent Ran. He chuckled lightly at it all.

Wondering how far Mako went, Nagisa scrolled all the way down, coming to the end of the first memory card. Making sure he didn't miss anything that may have been saved onto the other card he'd included, he flipped the two cards around and reloaded the camera. The scene menu popped back up, but Nagisa only found one three and a half hour-long video that was untitled and poorly lit. Quickly opening the file (and hoping it wasn't another one of his sister's old home movies of him in a tutu), Nagisa saw nothing but a slightly diagonal view of Makoto's floor and bedside. Fast-forwarding, Nagisa had all but given up when the video got to just over two hours in, when Makoto climbed off of his bed and sat down on the floor, in plain view of the camera. "...Eh?" Nagisa slowed the camera to normal speed, increasing the volume.

Haru saw Nagisa making himself comfy at the outlet with his camcorder, so he preoccupied himself with his own messenger bag, dumping out the contents and reorganizing them in a neat fashion. Growing bored of the lack of company and the lack of items to organize, Haru peeked over and found Nagisa stifling a laugh into the crook of his elbow as he watched a quiet video playback on the camera. Quirking an eyebrow, Haru stood up and began wandering over to the boy on the floor.

Catching the approaching Haru in his peripheral, Nagisa quickly shut the device and shoved it under his jacket, grinning up at Haru and scratching the back of his head lightly. Haru just sighed and walked back to the table.

  


After a light lunch and some delicious smoothies, the gang wandered around the downtown district aimlessly until the sun began to set. The entire time, however, Nagisa had been casting peculiar glances towards Makoto, especially whenever he interacted with Haru. One particularly obvious instance occurred when Makoto was giving Haru his opinion on a potential jacket that the slighter teen had picked out and was modeling for the group. As Haru turned and scrutinized the jacket from every angle in the mirror, Mako's eyes trailed his friend's backside and slender frame, seemingly taking in every detail for memory. Obviously the whole checking out thing had happened quickly, but not quick enough for Nagisa's watchful eyes to miss from the rack nearby. He hummed curiously to himself and returned to the array of coats in front of him. Mako simply swallowed and informed Haru that the jacket was "a very nice shade on him" before turning away.

As the two pairs said their goodbyes and split ways at the train station, Haru let out an uncharacteristic yawn. The action did not go unnoticed by Makoto, who smiled softly and led Haru to their train, quickly hunting down a couple of comfortable seats for their ride home. Letting his shoulders slump and his head turn away, Makoto waited for his trap to land a catch, and his smiled deepened exponentially when he felt a warm weight slump down onto his open shoulder. A quick peek confirmed that Haru had decided that Mako's free shoulder was entirely too cold, and should simply be warmed up by his cheek. That's all it was. 

The ride home couldn't have lasted long enough for Makoto.

  


"I hope you had a good time today, Haru-chan." Mako piped happily as they neared the stone staircase. The ebb and flow of the evening ocean had calmed his racing heart, and he felt much more level-headed than he had on the train.

"Mm. You'll cut out the 'chan' someday." It was less of a request and more of a prophecy. The comment made Mako giggle openly.

Haru was far more exhausted than he had anticipated, and the bags in his hands felt heavier than he'd thought. It was all probably due to the fact that he had not gotten his necessary mackerel breakfast that morning, leaving him completely weakened. Simply the only logical answer.

"Well, have a great night Haru-chan, and I'll see you in the morning for class." Makoto halted outside his front door and gazed down lovingly at his friend, resisting the urge to hug him to his chest and drag him inside with him. 

"Ah, goodight, Makoto." Haru replied coolly, admiring the warm glow to Mako's enchanting eyes. The two parted with one final nod and Haru trudged up the stairs painstakingly. Part of him wondered if he should have just crashed at Makoto's to save himself from having to make the climb. Regardless, he arrived safely and tiredly at his front door, dragging himself inside and depositing his bags haphazardly in the living room. 

Once he was free of his restricting clothes and comfortable in his loose pajamas, Haru decided to put away the few articles he had procured that day. Rooting through the shopping bags, he came across a huge weight in a bag that had previously only contained a pair of swordfish socks. A very confused Haruka dug through the bag in question, coming back up with Nagisa's camcorder. "Honestly..." he couldn't believe the ditz had left it with him. All he could do now was return it in the morning and hope Nagisa didn't need it tonight for his assignment.

  


After his second bath of the day, a fine fillet of mackerel with a steamed bowl of rice, and a relaxing stretching session, Haru was limber, exhausted, and ready for bed. Unfortunately for him, something had been nagging at his mind throughout the night and he couldn't quite shake the curiosity. 

He got situated in his bed, draped comfortably in his blankets and tucked in thoroughly. Ten, thirty, sixty minutes passed. He rolled over, flipped his pillow around, tried out countless different arm positions, flailed his legs, but to no avail. The weariness was there, but the will to sleep and greet the morning simply wasn't. Haru sat up in his bed and huffed out a breath of pure frustration. 

Dragging himself out from the bed, he forced himself down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Surely there was no adversity that water could not solve.

After two whole glasses of cool water, Haru couldn't force himself out of the kitchen. His fingers tapped impatiently on the counter as he waited for the will to move to come. Another glass of water later and Haru made his way over to the shopping bags still scattered on the floor by his table. Frowning at the mess, Haru knelt down and began scooping the bags up. He then remembered the camcorder, tucked underneath one of the plastic bags, simply waiting to be picked up. Not one to keep a camera waiting, Haru quickly grabbed the thing and hurried back to his bedroom, stopping only to shove the bags in his trashcan. 

Closing the door (maybe a bit harder than necessary) and shuffling back onto his bed, Haru set the camera down in his lap, staring at the object like it was some sort of malformed creature on his lap. Realizing that curiosity really did kill both the cat and his sleep schedule, Haru sighed and opened the darned thing, turning it on as he'd seen Nagisa do. Seeing that the device was fully charged, Haru laid back onto his pillow and inspected the camcorder slowly. After staring into a live feed of his own ceiling for several minutes, Haru figured out how to open the files already in the data. He had expected to find a multitude of clips, featuring Mako in gallant costumes and his family babbling out silly, gaudy lines. All he found, however, was an abnormally long file with no title. Wondering if the whole movie had been succinctly compacted onto one clip, Haru settled deeper into his bed and pressed play.

  


Makoto snuggled into his blankets, tired and smitten with yet another day spent with his dearest Haru-chan. Just before sleep seduced Mako fully, his thoughts turned to Haru's own exhaustion throughout the day, and he hoped with all his heart that Haru was resting right now as he deserved.

  


Haru was not resting.

In fact, Haruka Nanase was deeply wondering if he would _ever_ rest again, now that he had these mental images tattooed into the confines of his brain and corneas. 

Right before his very eyes, bright and shining on the tiny electric screen, was Makoto Tachibana, _his_ Makoto Tachibana, jacking himself off.

The lengthy video had started off oddly enough, with just random flashes of movement on the bed just out of view, but when Mako had finally settled on the floor, practically posing for the camera, Haru was simply not sure what to think anymore. All he knew for sure was that this screen was no where near big enough for this blockbuster.

Kicking off his heated blankets, Haru fumbled for his laptop beneath his bed, pulling it out and ensuring it had some sort of charge left. Satisfied with its state, Haru promptly scoured the camcorder for its memory slot and transferred the video file to his computer as fast as he knew how. Part of him toyed with the notion of him feeling guilt or disgust or repulsion to the idea of watching his best friend wank it at one in the morning, but those ideas quickly fell to ruins under the images of a tiny, pixelated Makoto with his hand on his crotch. As soon as it had been copied Haru put the video to full-screen mode and amped up the volume, preparing himself mentally for what was to come. The first two-thirds of the video actually had somewhat audible dialogue here and there, but it was mostly incomprehensible -- Mako muttering to himself as he struggled with the editing tools, him yelping when he slammed the disc drive on his finger, maybe a few lines of the clips echoing out through his speakers. Finally, the main event started, and Haru grabbed hold of his pillow and buried his jaw into it in apprehension. 

Mako slumped down onto his floor with a dull 'thud', and his face appeared a bit rosy. The lighting in the room wasn't terrible, but the slight angle to the camera was a bit irritating. Haru tilted his head to conform to the degree. Makoto's head had fallen back against the bed in apparent exhaustion, but that idea was quickly dispelled as his long fingers snaked their way into his shorts, obviously moving slowly and diligently inside the fabric. With the better resolution and the big screen, Haruka was quickly swallowing and shifting against the pillow in his lap.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Makoto tugged down his shorts and revealed his excruciatingly enticing erection in one fell swoop, before he immediately gripped himself and began pumping. Up until that point he had appeared to have been taking it slow, and Haru suspected something inside his mind made him suddenly and passionately shift gears. Haru was not bothered one bit by the change in pace. At some point Mako notably bothered to open his eyes and look down at his own cock in his hand, and the sight of that made Haru ache in a deep, dark place that he had been furiously trying -- and failing -- to ignore. Mako only upped the ante by rolling his shirt up and biting down onto the fabric, exposing his flexed abdominal muscles and leaving Haru entirely and undeniably hard. The speed of Mako's hand grew higher and higher as his head thrashed against the bedside, and before Haru knew what was happening his own fingers had begun dancing across the tight fabric of his shorts right over his own inflamed head. Letting out a tense breath through his nose, Haru let his eager hand dive into his pajamas, quickly taking a hold of a handful of cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as Mako's muffled grunts and mewls played back on blast through his speakers. Haru had lost all sense of right and wrong in this scenario, and all he had left in his immediate senses were Makoto's rippling abs and flushed cock, Makoto's heated cries weakened through his shirt, and his own slender hand white-knuckling his sudden and raging boner. 

Makoto came with a long, soft cry that most _definitely_ stared with 'Ha' and ended with 'ka', and his head slumped back once more.

Haru was never going to sleep again.

  


"Good mooo~oorning, Haru-chan!" Nagisa greeted his friends out front of the school, the lot of them moving inside the building and onto the start of another day. 

"You left your camera in my bag." Haru dead-panned, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the group and plopping the offensive item in question back into Nagisa's awaiting hands.

"Ah, thank you so much, Haru-chan! Good thing I copied the files onto my spare hard drive at lunch, ehehe." Nagisa giggled to himself, as Rei began immediately chastising him after learning this information. Mako, on the other hand, simply peeked down at his troubled friend and scanned his face for any signs of discord. 

"Everything alright, Haru-chan?" the light worrying tone to his voice couldn't be missed, and Haru gazed up innocently at his friend through his wiry bangs. Mako simply peered back at the sparkling blue eyes, awaiting an answer. Haru swallowed a thick lump and felt the bags under his eyes throb.

"...enough with the 'chan'." Haru finally let out, turning back forward and pouting his lips slightly. After pausing to take in the response, Mako let out a hearty laugh and smiled widely at his friend, mumbling something about Haru never changing. The boy simply grumbled in response and continued averting his gaze, frowning deeply when he felt an all-too-familiar blood rushing sensation beneath his tummy. Mako was always so damn cute, and it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, excet... tadaa? o-o  
> I literally randomly thought of this with these two dorks the other night and I guess I figured it deserved to be shared like the disgusting, disease-ridden bacteria it is.  
> (I think part of the inspiration came from that original drama with the video cam, but I never read the full thing so....? eh?)  
> Anyways, like I said: tadaa! <3


End file.
